De vecinos y variedades
by oO little rulebreaker Oo
Summary: Reconsidera el cambio del hogar si tienes vecinos que aparecen de repente y te invitan a comer para conocerse; puede que sólo busque comprometer a su hijo menor o encontrarle pareja, quién por cierto debe ser una persona horrible.


**DE VECINOS Y VARIEDADES**

Como si cambiarse de casa no fuera lo suficientemente malo, parecía que su vida siempre se tenía que complicar más de lo debido.

Cuando su madre le pidió que la acompañara a conocer a sus amables vecinos nunca pensó que algo así podría ocurrir; no es que estuviera en contra de tener una pareja, pero le hubiera gustado que lo dejaran elegir, era su vida ¡por amor a todo sagrado! Acaso no podía ser él quien eligiera a quien quería a su lado; pero claro su "adorable" y para nada entrometida vecina (que por cierto se había llevado de maravilla con su madre), había soltado "como quien no quiere la cosa" que sería adorable que él se enamorara de su hijo, y su "querida pero loca" madre había pensado que la idea era simplemente adorable.

Definitivamente debería de ser una regla que cuando te mudes de casa nunca pero nunca debes aceptar la invitación de los vecinos; sobre todo cuando tus "adorables pero extraños" vecinos entraron a tu casa sin que te enteres y por si fuera poco te hablaran con la familiaridad de quien te conoce. Esa era una regla que Naruto consideraba publicar en un blog o tal vez en un libro (seguramente miles deberían haber pasado por lo que él se encontraba sufriendo), quien sabe tal vez se volviera un best-seller, el problema era el titulo aunque consideraba que debería ser algo como "reconsidera el cambio del hogar si tienes vecinos que aparecen de repente y te invitan a comer para conocerse; puede que sólo busque comprometer a su hijo menor o encontrarle pareja, quién por cierto debe ser una persona horrible para que sus padres estén desesperados por conseguirle pareja y se aprovechan del pobre hijo de los nuevos vecinos, y su idea es poyada por la loca madre de éste". Bueno tal vez el título era algo largo, pero ya trabajaría en él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-No puedo creer, que suerte tienes Naru, apenas nos mudamos y ya tienes pareja- el aludido consideró llevar a su madre a un doctor, psiquiatra la verdad, pero sólo le dedicó una sonrisa, que en realidad pareció un vano intento de mueca y suspiró-Cuando le cuente a tu padre estoy segura que se alegrará igual o más que yo

-En serio que tienen la imperiosa necesidad de deshacerse de mí no?

-Vamos Naru, sé que cuando conozcas a Sasuke-kun nos lo agradecerás

-Claro te construiré un monumento y a Mikoto-sama también, pero primero deja ir a ver si muero al aventarme de un puente, cuando veníamos hacia acá vi uno y no queda tan lejos de casa, ahora vuelvo-el rubio cerró los ojos al sentir que su madre le revolvía el cabello, un inequívoco gesto de cariño

-Naru deja de ser tan dramático, sé que cuando veas a Sasuke-kun…

-Lo sé, lo sé, quedaré prendado de él y será amor a primera vista, vendré corriendo y te diré lo mucho que te quiero por haberme conseguido a un adonis… ah! Y te pediré que me dejes casar lo más pronto posible.- Naruto fingió vomitar y su madre lo miró con diversión

-Búrlate si quieres, pero me darás la razón estoy segura… y a una madre jamás le falla su intuición- añadió Kushina al observar que su hijo iba a intentar rebatir

-Eso es lo que esperas cierto?- contestó el ojiazul recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza como respuesta- Bien, bien… me voy, tengo la ilusión que si me encierro en mi cuarto y pretendo no existir podrás olvidarte que tienes un hijo y cuando ese tal Sasuke se case con alguien más podré reaparecer diciendo que sólo estaba vegetando- su madre movió la cabeza en señal de negación y Naruto se retiró a su habitación, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla y susurrarle un "te quiero", a quien iba a engañar, no podía estar enojado con ella, la quería demasiado aunque esperaba que el asunto "tienes pareja" fuera de un solo día, por el bien de todos, y de su salud mental.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Genial, no sólo tenía vecinos locos, sino que todos y cada uno de los alumnos de su nueva escuela estaban igual o peor. Naruto suspiró e hizo una nota mental: agregar al libro o blog "revisar antecedentes de los habitantes de la nueva ciudad a donde se mudan, sobre todo los antecedentes psicológicos y penales, más vale prevenir que lamentar".

Se "desparramó" en su asiento y trató de analizar cada una de las situaciones extrañas (que se encontraban dañando su ya de por sí, cortesía de su madre, frágil estado psicológico).

Había llegado a la universidad sin ningún problema, a buena hora, imposible por su propia cuenta, pero posible si tu padre adelanta tu reloj dos horas. Después había ido a la oficina de la directora, quien por cierto se encontraba bebiendo sake, lo que le hizo cuestionarse la calidad de la educación (no le hubiera importado pero que la vieja, perdón, la respetable directora casi te golpeé por decirle que se ve "un poco" indispuesta es de temer).

Una vez que se dirigía a su salón fue atacado por un grupo de "locas" señoritas, fanáticas ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, quienes lo persuadieron, amenazaron realmente, con darle una muerte lenta y dolorosa si se atrevía a acercarse a su Sasuke-kun o si tan siquiera se atrevía a observarlo, a lo que Naruto contestó, aseguró y esperó dejar en claro, que no tenía la intención de conocer a Sasuke, Uchiha de ahora en adelante para proteger su integridad física; aunque claro a las fanáticas pareció no importarles ya que volvieron a su protestas. Cuando Naruto no encontró manera de liberarse de ellas, supo que su vida se encontraba terminando. Agradeció que hubiera sido alegre, aunque lamentó que terminara tan de repente ¡aún le faltaba tanto por vivir! Cuando por fin se encontraba resignado, una nueva horda de fans, que por cierto apoyaban la "supuesta relación" que él mantenía con Uchiha, llegó para salvarlo y enfrascarse en una batalla campal contra el otro club de fans; para cuando Naruto pudo llegar a su salón intuía que debían de haber varias chicas lastimadas en la enfermería.

Una vez que entró al salón y se presentó se sintió a salvo, aunque no consideró que el maestro le diera un sermón acerca algo que sonó a "la llama de la juventud, bla, bla, bla… el amor de los jóvenes bla, bla, bla… se encuentra en la primavera de la juventud, bla, bla, bla…" después de unos cuantos más juventud, primavera y llamas (Naruto consideró que su maestros tenía un niño, muy pero muy pequeño en su interior) vino una pregunta que lo descolocó y, que por supuesto, no contestó: ¿Cuándo es la boda?

Bien una cosa era que su madre y su nueva e inusual amiga pensaran que era pareja de un muchacho al que no conocía (¿a nadie le molestaba que fuera muchacho y no una chica?) y otra muy, pero my diferente, era que la ciudad (extremista pero no lo podía descartar) pensará que próximamente se iba a casar. ¿Acaso a nadie le importaba el trauma psicológico que se comenzaba a generar en su persona?

-Me voy a volver loco si continuo en este lugar- susurró el rubio, quien tenía la cabeza recargada en el pupitre y miraba hacia la ventana

-No creo que sea tan malo- oyó a alguien decir –Estoy seguro que en unos días olvidarán el asunto, sólo están ensañándose contigo porque eres el nuevo

-Vaya que gran consuelo- soltó el Uzumaki sintiéndose aún más miserable, si es que era posible, y decidió voltear a ver a su interlocutor. En un futuro negaría lo que sintió en ese momento, pero pareció amor a primera vista. El chico que se encontraba hablándole, de cabello negro, ojos de igual color; tez blanca y de aire despreocupado, elegante y a la vez prepotente, lo dejó sin habla, incluso sin respiración por un momento

-Deberías agradecer que trate de animarte…dobe- bien definitivamente el mágico momento, si es que lo hubo, se acababa de romper y Naruto se encontró sintiendo una animadversión por el otro

-Me sorprende que puedas entrar al salón… es un milagro que tu ego le deje espacio a los demás…teme- Naruto se levantó de su asiento, y con todo la dignidad que le era posible, considerando que tenía miedo de ser atacado nuevamente por un club de fans, salió del salón sin mirar la expresión de algo parecido a la alegría que se había quedado en el muchacho de cabello negro

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-Y bien que tal tú día?- Naruto agradecía que su madre se preocupara por él, considerando que desde un inicio él se había opuesto a la mudanza

-Bien… todos en esta ciudad son bastante inusuales

-Me alegro que te este gustando- eso no era lo que el rubio había querido decir, así que suspiró

-No está tan mal- aún así no como si él quisiera quedarse ahí –Crees que podré ir el fin de semana a visitar a los chicos?

-Bueno no veo algún inconveniente que lo impida Naru- el aludido sonrió, y por alguna extraña razón la comida le supo mejor –por cierto ya conociste a Sasu…

-Sabes creo que hoy te quedó muy bien la comida, deberías ser chef- Kushina miró a su hijo detenidamente y suspiró, sabía que el muchacho era terco pero ella lo era aún más

-Naru creo que si lo debiste conocer considerando que Sasu…

-Sabes cundo venía a casa me pareció ver una nube gris, yo creo que es muy probable que vaya a llover creo que es mejor que no salgamos en la tarde, yo se que tú querías dar una vuelta per…

-Naruto algún día lo tendrás que conocer sabes?

-… o si quieres podríamos jugar jenga, aunque no soy muy bueno pero sería para matar tiempo…

-Naruto invite a Mikoto y a su familia para que los conozcas creo que puede ser buen que vayamos fortaleciendo lazos ya sabes por si se deciden casar

-… aunque pensándolo bien caminar bajo la lluvia siempre ha sido mi sueño… te veo al rato-la pelirroja se recriminó por no haber atado a su hijo al asiento y suspiró, tendría que idear algo mejor para que su hijo conociera a su "novio"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

En lo que iba de ese día, se podría decir que Naruto se encontraba bien. Había hecho varios amigos, aunque en realidad sus nuevos amigos lo había abordado a él pero al menos ahora tenía con quién platicar

-Creo que todo el asunto con Sasuke es muy problemático- Naruto le dio toda la razón a un castaño de coleta, Shikamaru, y suspiró

-Y el Uchiha-bastardo que opina sobre todo esto?-preguntó Sai, quien le recordaba al chico que había conocido el día anterior, sólo que su amigo era más blanco, si es que eso era posible

-No tengo idea, no lo he conocido- respondió el rubio quién no notó la sorpresa que se instaló en el rostro de los otros dos

-No lo has conocido?- cuestionó el castaño y el asintió

-No, y no tengo la mínima intención de conocerlo- contestó el Uzumaki quién vio entrar al chico del día anterior acompañado de un pelirrojo y un ojiblanco –La verdad es que alguien más fue quien creyó que el tal Uchiha y yo seríamos buena pareja, pero por mí el chico puede estar con alguien más no tengo intención de ser su pareja- Naruto no notó una fugaz mueca de tristeza en uno de los recién llegados

-Parece que le vas a quitar un peso de encima a Sasuke…usuratonkachi- el rubio bufó y volteó a ver a su interlocutor

-Tengo nombre sabes teme… o perdón como puedes saberlo si no tienes cerebro porque tu cabeza esta inflada por aire- el Uzumaki salió del salón dejando a los presentes sorprendidos

-Creo que deberías dejar de insultarlo Sasuke, así jamás podrás acercarte o suficiente- comentó el pelirrojo

-Pero si ya lo oíste Gaara, Naruto no tiene la intención de conocer a Sasuke Uchiha- comentó con amargura el pelinegro

-No es como si Sasuke hubiera hecho mucho para tratar de conocerlo- intervino Sai

-Y no lo hará… desde hoy soy Rock Lee y así es como Naruto me va a conocer de acuerdo? Si no quiere conocer a Sasuke entonces…

-Vas a hacer una tontería y como siempre nosotros vamos a tener que arreglar todo- comentó el ojiblanco

-Coincido con Neji… por qué eres tan problemático Sasuke?- cuestionó el de coleta pero fue ignorado olímpicamente por el aludido.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Llevaba una semana en su nuevo hogar y para su alivio no había señal del tal Uchiha. Claro que eso no quería decir que su "querida pero loca" madre no hubiera tratado de hacer que lo conociera, pero el marcador iba siete a cero a su favor y esperaba mantenerlo de esa manera; incluso estaba considerando crear otro blog sobe "como escapar de las garras de una madre que te quiere presentar a alguien que no quieres conocer" (ok eso de sintetizar las cosas no era lo suyo, pero se encontraba trabajando para mejorar) aunque primero debía crear el blog o escribir el libro sobre el peligro de los vecinos que te invitan a comer para conocerse y que además te ponen de novio con su hijo menor (si, iba mejorando).

También en esa semana se había hecho amigo de quien era su enemigo (vaya ironía). Rock Lee era una persona bastante molesta cuando quería pero había demostrado que podía ser un buen amigo, aunque parecía que algo ocultaba, y además se encontraba el factor "me enamoré de él a primera vista, pero después no lo soporte, aunque cuando se hizo mi amigo me volvió a agradar y me gustó aún más, pero no puede pasar nada porque arruinaría nuestra amistad", era complicado (sin mencionar que la capacidad de síntesis había sido un triunfo efímero).

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y decidió ahuyentar esos pensamientos, se dedicaría a razonarlos después ya que en esos momentos se dirigía a encontrarse con sus antiguos amigos.

Al llegar al punto de reunión, una cafetería, supo que sólo serían su amigo de cabello rubio, Menma, y él, ya que no había nadie más y eso que el llegaba con media hora de retraso.

-Vaya parece que de nuevo somos nosotros dos- comentó Naruto una vez que se sentó en la mesa que compartía con su amigo

-Siempre somos nosotros dos, como en una cita no te parece?-comentó Menma y el otro no pareció capatar la indirecta

-Lo sé, ja, pero que bueno que somos amigos no? Si no la gente lo podría mal interpretar - comentó el Uzumaki y el otro rubio se dio por vencido, una vez más cabe mencionar.

-Y bien, cómo te ha ido todo?- Naruto hizo una mueca extraña y Menma supo que había problemas –Tan mal está?

-Bien, no sé por dónde empezar

-Normalmente la gente inicia por el principio, aunque conociéndote podrías empezar por la mitad pasarte al final y luego comentar como inició todo… considerándolo pediré una bebida más fuerte

-Es una cafetería Menma, CAFETERÍA… eres extraño dattebayo!!!!!!!- el aludido enarcó una ceja y el Uzumaki decidió dejar pasar el vergonzoso momento de "regresemos a las frase de la niñez"

-Bien, esa es una señal que el problema es demasiado grande para que lo soportes así que mejor comienza a hablar de una vez- Naruto asintió y buscó la mejor forma de explicar su problema

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cinco cafés después más un helado doble para la etapa de depresión (Menma consideró huir cuando Naruto comenzó a llorar-rabiar) el Uzumaki regresaba a su casa; tan ensimismado se encontraba en sus problemas que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con una persona hasta que se encontraba en el suelo experimentando un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-Te encuentras bien?- Naruto asintió y miró a la persona que se preocupó por su estado, encontrándose con la versión crecida de Rock Lee, junto a su versión crecida de cabello largo

-Ah…- su versión crecida pareció preocupada y se giró hacia la versión crecida de su amigo

-Itachi creo que lo lastimaste en serio

-No creo Dei, sólo fue un choque

-En serio Itachi?, el chico es más pequeño y más escuálido que tú, consideras que no lo lastimaste?- el menor hubiera apreciado la preocupación del tal Dei si no fuera por el hecho de que le había dicho escuálido

-Voy al gimnasio- masculló ganándose la atención de los otros dos

-En serio estas bien?- Naruto asintió y se levantó siendo ayudado por el chico que se llamaba Itachi –Espera tú no eres Naruto?- el aludido asintió –Vaya mi hermano tiene suerte

-Tu hermano?- de repente el dolor de cabeza había aparecido de nuevo acompañado de mareo

-Si bueno, mi hermano es Sasuke Uchiha, lo debes de conocer ya no? Él ha dicho que se llevan bien? Hasta Deidara a tenido que soportar sus monólogos sobre lo perfecto que eres, aunque creo que jamás reconocerá que lo ha dicho… tiene su orgullo sabes? Orgullo Uchiha

-Lo conozco?- cuestionó desconcertado el rubio y observó a su yo mayor llevarse la mano a la cara

-No lo creo- dijo de pronto Deidara mirando con molestia a Itachi – Ita debe haberse confundido, su hermano le platica lo bien que te llevas con sus amigos

-Conozco a su amigos?

-Conoces a Rock Lee y a su banda no?- contestó el otro rubio ganándose el desconcierto del de cabello azabache

-Rock Lee? No se encontraba de viaje?- cuestionó Itachi y Deidara le dio un codazo, "accidental" claro está

-Si bueno, un gusto conocerte Naruto nosotros ya nos vamos- el aludido se despidió con un gesto de la mano y una media sonrisa alcanzando a escuchar un "por qué me maltratas Dei" y decidió que definitivamente un blog o libro que alertara a la gente acerca de los peligros de una mudanza debía ser creado, con urgencia.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Al llegar a la universidad y ver a sus amigos Naruto cuestionó a Rock Lee acerca de su viaje, no es que le importara mucho (se encontraba en la fase de negación), pero le intrigaba. Las reacciones de sus amigos fueron variadas, Sai, quien se encontraba bebiendo agua, se atragantó y Gaara pareció sufrir un colapso nervioso, aunque la verdad Naruto consideraba que fue por la preocupación de perder a Sai (el rubio se dijo que cuando terminara de resolver sus problemas, trataría de investigar qué tipo de relación llevaban esos dos); Shikamaru decidió ignorarlos y se acomodó en su banca dispuesto a dormir; Neji murmuró algo parecido a "debo ir a ver a Hina";mientras la persona que debía contestar sólo lo dejó con más incógnitas, traducción: no le respondió absolutamente nada. Así que Naruto decidió dejarlo pasar y seguir con la rutina, aunque era difícil decir que tenía una rutina ya que siempre le pasaba algo nuevo e increíblemente imposible según su percepción.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Era la última clase del día, el rubio se encontraba más atento en lo que sucedía fuera de la ventana que en la clase de Iruka-sensei. Antes de que terminara la clase su sensei fue interrumpido por un hombre de cabello plateado quién iba en busca de Sasuke Uchiha; Naruto arrugó la nariz al oír el nombre y notó que todos miraban a Rock Lee.

-Mah, Sasuke-kun, a mi no me molesta que no quieras ir con la vieja loca- Iruka-sensei carraspeó pero Kakashi pareció no darse por aludido- Pero ya sabes cómo se pone si no la obedeces, además creo que hoy es uno de esos días, ya sabes de esos cuando tiene una pelea con Jiraiya- el de cabello plateado seguía mirando a Rock Lee y una que otra vez a Iruka-sensei a quien le sonreía con especial ahínco

-Bueno Sasuke ve antes de que Tsunade-sama venga personalmente por ti- intervino Iruka y para sorpresa de Naruto Rock Lee se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón. El rubio decidió mirar su pupitre ante la atenta mirada del resto de sus compañeros y después levantó la mano

-Si Naruto?

-Podría salir, no me siento muy bien- su sensei asintió y el Uzumaki abandonó el salón, una vez afuera comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y una vez que se encontró en el exterior de la universidad comenzó a correr hacia su hogar. Se sentía traicionado aunque una molesta vocecita le decía que el hecho de que Sasuke le hubiera mentido acerca de quien era realmente era su culpa

_- tú fuiste quien no quiso conocer al verdadero Sasuke_

_-Si pero eso no le daba derecho a mentirme_

_-Y cómo pensabas que iba a acercarse a ti, si con su sola mención siempre te portabas esquivo_

_-eso no le da derecho para engañarme_

_-Y por qué te duele si tu decías que Sasuke Uchiha no te importaba_

_-Pero Rock Lee sí_

_-Sólo es un nombre… y tu te enamoraste de la persona, y desde el momento que lo viste_

_-Cállate_

_-Te enamoraste de Sasuke Uchiha, tu madre tenía razón_

_-Cállate_

_-Te enamoraste y no lo puedes aceptar_

_-Cállate_

_-Te enamoraste, porque ya estaba predispuesto a que lo hicieras, porque siempre lo has querido aun cuando no lo recordabas_

_-No sé a qué te refieres_

_-Te enamoraste de él cuando eras un niño, pero sientes que traicionas a tu mejor amiga_

_-No sé a qué te refieres_

_-Ustedes tres prometieron ser amigos siempre, pero tú te enamoraste de él y él de ti, pero Sakura se enamoró de él recuerdas? Ustedes no querían lastimarla, eran niños, pero ella lo supo… les dijo que los odiaba, que te odiaba y después murió y tu quisiste bloquear cada recuerdo pretender que nada existió, pero pasó, ustedes se enamoraron y su amiga murió_

_-No es cierto… cállate_

_-Hay cosas que no puedes olvidar incluso aunque huyas de ellas_

-CÁLLATE!!!... por favor cállate-Naruto se detuvo y sintió lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. No se enteró desde cuando las había empezado a derramar, sólo que habían salido. Trató de limpiarlas y seguir el camino a su casa, pero el cielo pareció conmoverse con su dolor ya que de pronto comenzó a llover.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke entró al salón en donde sólo encontró a Gaara, Sai, Neji y Shikamaru.

-Pidió salir pero no regreso- soltó Sai y el Uchiha se dirijo al asiento que ocupaba el Uzumaki

-Ese dobe… dejó sus cosas

-Creo que deberías ir a buscarlo, y aclarar todo- comentó Shikamaru y Sasuke se dedicó a ver por la ventana

-Jamás me quiso escuchar, no desde el incidente y seguramente no lo querrá hacer ahora, creo que es mejor si me retiro y lo dejo en paz de una buena vez

-No estarás planeando darte por vencido no?- cuestionó el pelirrojo y al no obtener una respuesta suspiró- Sasuke no te puedes dar por vencido, lo que sucedió con Sakura no fue su culpa ella misma lo ha reconocido, no puedes dejar las cosas de ésta manera, al menos explícale que sucedió antes y ahora

-Antes… él ni siquiera recuerda haberme conocido con anterioridad

-Gaara tiene razón, es mejor que aclares de una buena vez todo, hay cosas que Naruto necesita saber- Sasuke asintió y recogió las cosas del rubio en silencio para después salir del salón

-Problemático no lo creen?- soltó Shikamaru una vez que el Uchiha había salido y Sai asintió

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Y cuánto dices que lleva sin salir?-cuestionó Itachi y su madre suspiró

-Con éste van a ser tres días, Kushina ha estado llorando todo este tiempo y Minato no sabe como sacarlo de la habitación

-Y dicen que ya recuerda lo que sucedió?- intervino Deidara y los otros dos asintieron

-Aunque sólo una parte, Naruto creyó que Sakura murió en ese accidente y fue tanta su culpa que le pidió a sus padres irse de esa ciudad, Kushina me habló unas semanas después de que se fueron y me dijo que Naru no recordaba nada- el rubio se mostró sorprendido y a la vez acongojado

-Pero por qué se sintió culpable? Era un niño, no pudo ocasionar el incidente- soltó el rubio

-Mi hermano, Sakura y Naruto eran inseparables, y por eso prometieron ser amigos por siempre, pero en el transcurso Sasuke y Naruto terminaron queriéndose

-Y Sakura terminó queriendo a Sasuke- intervino Mikoto –Mi hijo decidió ser directo y hablar con Sakura acerca de sus sentimientos

-Ya… no debió tomarlo muy bien no?- Los Uchiha asintieron y Deidara centro sus mirada en el café que tenía frente a él

-Les dijo lo mucho que los odiaba y que no deseaba verlos, se dejaron de hablar por semanas… y después Sakura tuvo un accidente, cuando se lo dijeron a Naruto creyó que había sido porque no cumplió la promesa de la amistad eterna, creyó que era responsable por haberse enamorado de Sasuke- Mikoto tomó un poco de café

-Pero eso es…

-Si Dei, eso es tonto no?, recuerda que eran niños, creo que a esa edad todo lo que ocurre parece haber sido nuestra culpa

-No creo que sea tonto, sólo que es triste sabes? Olvidar a alguien y creerte responsable de una muerte que jamás ocurrió- el rubio suspiró e Itachi lo abrazó –Y Sasuke cómo está tomando las cosas?

-Bueno el primer día acampó en la puerta del dormitorio de Naruto, al parecer éste no quiere hablar con él, con nadie mejor dicho y pues ahora mi hijo se ha encerrado en su habitación haciendo quien sabe que cosas, sólo se que está marcando por teléfono constantemente

-Vaya- soltó Deidara y los tres se quedaron en silencio hasta que tocaron la puerta

-Me pregunto quién podrá ser?- cuestionó la mujer y salió de la habitación mientras que Deidara se incorporó y miró a su novio –No crees que sería lo más lógico ir a buscar a Sakura, para aclarar todo esto?

-No creas que no se ha pensado en eso Dei- contestó Itachi depositando un beso en la frente del rubio

-Estas queriendo decir que…

-Venga vámonos, estoy seguro que Pein y los demás nos esperan… además tu adorado Sasori debe estar muy preocupado por tu tardanza

-No es mi adorado Sasori, sólo es un buen amigo

-Ya pero antes de conocerme lo querías no?- Deidara sonrió y tomó la mano del Uchiha

-Te elegí a ti, te debería bastar con eso

-Bueno, nunca he sido conformista…

-Baka!!!!-Itachi sonrió y le dio un beso a su novio el cuál correspondió gustoso

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-Naruto tienes visista- la voz de su madre llegó amortiguada ya que traía puesto unos audífonos, pero aún así escuchó perfectamente claro y suspiró

-No quiero ver a nadie y si es Sasuke dile que deje de mole…

-Naruto abre esta puerta o si no juro que cuando consiga una forma para abrirla yo misma me encargo de que tengas un castigo adecuado- el aludido no reconoció la voz pero algo en su interior saltó

-Naruto ábrele la puerta a tu linda amiga quieres?- la voz de su madre parecía cargada de diversión y él bufo, no era nada bonito que tú madre se encontrara divirtiendo a costa de tú sufrimiento. El rubio decidió levantarse de la cama y abrir la puerta, en cuanto lo hizo una maraña de cabello rosa se abalanzó a él y casi caen, si no es porque Naruto contaba con asombrosos reflejos y fuerza para soportar el peso extra

-No sabes cómo te extrañe, y en cuanto supe lo que estaba sucediendo no perdí tiempo en venir a verte, eres tan tonto mira que sentirte culpable por lo que me pasó… aunque creo que yo tuve la culpa, jamás debí decirte que te odiaba, no sabes cómo lamento que por mi culpa no estés junto a Sasuke, pero estoy segura que eso lo podremos remediar cierto?- el rubio no supo que decir en cuanto vió de nuevo esos ojos verdes, los cuales creyó jamás vería de nuevo, sólo sintió un nudo en la garganta y se abrazó a su amiga comenzando a llorar

-No es lo más varonil que hayas visto verdad?- la pelirrosa rió y comenzó a acariciar su cabello

-No pero un hombre sensible siempre conquista a una dama- ahora fue el turno de Naruto para reír –Lamento todo lo que ha pasado, por mi culpa te has sentido muy mal, lo siento Naru, yo no fui una buena amiga durante mucho tiempo verdad?- el aludido negó con la cabeza y se separó de la chica, observando que ésta se encontraba a punto de llorar –Jamás debí decirte que te odiaba, era tan tonta de niña, alejarme de ustedes sólo porque no podía tener a Sasuke, debí alegrarme por saber que ustedes se querían pero… Naruto lo siento tanto, de verdad por mi culpa lo olvidaste y ahora ni siquiera lo quieres ver, mi amistad te ha traído más desgracias que alegrías y yo…- el rubio abrazó a la chica quien comenzó a llorar, él sabía que ya nada de lo que había sucedido con anterioridad importaba, ahora sólo se debía concentrar en su presente

-Sakura-chan cómo…- la aludida sonrió y Naruto sólo tuvo que escuchar la respuesta para sentirse completamente feliz

-Sasuke

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-Así que ya hablaste con él… bueno Sakura espero que así sea porque realmente…- Sasuke se sorprendió al sentir que alguien le quitaba el teléfono –Itachi quieres devolverme eso, es importante- el de cabello azabache se quedó sin palabras al mirara al intruso. Cabello rubio, ojos azules y una sonrisa que destilaba pureza

-Sakura-chan el teme te hablará dentro de un rato- dijo Naruto a la persona del otro lado de la línea y colgó –Bueno, aquí estamos

-Dobe, ya sabemos que aquí estamos, pero quiero saber que haces tú en mi casa? Específicamente en mi habitación- Naruto sonrió ante la orden de Sasuke, porque él nunca pedía, siempre ordenaba

-Sabes teme usurpar una identidad ajena es un delito grave, podrías ir a la cárcel- el Uchiha sonrió con prepotencia y se sentó en su cama siendo imitado por el rubio

-No usurpe la identidad de nadie usuratonkachi… sólo la tome prestada, además no creo que a Lee le importe demasiado que haya ocupado su nombre por unos días

-Ya, así que si existe Rock Lee?- el de cabello azabache asintió y Naruto recorrió la habitación con la vista

-Linda habitación teme

-Bueno, no ha cambiado mucho desde que tú y yo nos la pasábamos jugando aquí

-Vaya… sabes aún no recuerdo muchas cosas pero… tener recuerdos donde un teme me declara su infantil amor es bastante escalofriante- el rubio le sonrió a Sasuke y entrelazó sus mano con la de Sasuke, quién pareció sorprenderse con el gesto –Fue más simple de lo que pensabas cierto?

-Contigo todo siempre es más simple de lo que uno espera

-Sasuke teme siempre arruinas todos los mágicos momentos que compartimos dattebayo!!!!!- el Uchiha reprimió una risa al oír la palabra característica de la infancia del rubio, mientras el Uzumaki trataba de ocultar su vergüenza

-Dattebayo?, aún sigues usando esas palabras dobe?... Infantil

-Bueno sasuke teme, yo no soy un amargado, como tú has de comprender

-Ya, amargado… yo le llamaría ser maduro, pero si eso es lo que quieres pensar

-Teme, uno que viene con intenciones de disculparse por haberte olvidado, pero creo que es mejor no recordarte-ttebayo!!!!!- Naruto se sonrojo y Sasuke comenzó a reír mientras su conversación era escuchada por otras personas

-Parece que todo está bien- soltó Mikoto y Kushina asintió

-Creen que es correcto que estemos escuchando, no creen que les gustaría algo de privacidad?- preguntó Deidara y su novio le sonrió

-Vamos Dei esto es más interesante que una telenovela- el aludido enarcó una ceja y suspiró ante la sonrisa del Uchiha

-Bueno creo que yo me retiro, tengo que ir a arreglarme- soltó una pelirrosa y las otras dos mujeres le sonrieron

-Vaya Sakura-chan tienes una cita?- cuestionó Kushina y la chica se sonrojo

-Bueno no es…

-Y yo que pensé que el amor que le profesabas a mi hijo era auténtico- Mikoto se llevó una mano al pecho

-No es eso yo…

-Ya Sakura no intentes arreglarlo, has herido los sentimientos de Mikoto y si el pobre Sasuke se entera que has dejado de amarlo no quiero ni imaginarlo

-Pero Kushina-sama el ya tiene a Naruto y yo…

-No, no Sakura muy mal…- Deidara sintió una gota resbalar por su cabeza y decidió retirarse antes de que a él le pudiera sueder lo mismo que a la pelirrosa, aquellas mujeres estaban completamente locas

-Dei-chan quédate por favor- pidió la madre de Itachi y el rubio detuvo su huida

-La verdad es que ya es un poco tarde y mi casa está sola y necesito terminar unas pinturas y…

-Dime algo Dei, quién es el tal Sasori? Acaso engañas a mi hijo?- Itachi hizo pasar una risa por tos mientras veía como las mujeres comenzaban a molestar a su novio, mientras que Sakura aprovechaba el momento para huir.

-Bueno Dei, sería bueno que aclararas ciertos asunto no crees?- el Uchiha alcanzó a escuchar que su novio susurraba un "Muérete Itachi" mientras era arrastrado hacia la sala por las dos mujeres. –Pásatela bien hermanito- pensó mientras dejaba a Naruto y a Sasuke enfrascados en un beso que parecía todo menos inocente.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-Y bien, por fin son novios?- Naruto miró a Sai y a Gaara sonrojarse y rió

-Dicen los rumores que desde ayer- contestó Sasuke quien se situó atrás de Nauto abrazándolo.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Naruto había llegado a la ciudad, y sentía que apenas había sido ayer cuando se mudó. Estaba de más mencionar que Sasuke y él eran novios, nada comunes, había que resaltar, siempre peleaban y no parecían quererse aunque fuera todo lo contrario. Cada roce, caricia y beso contenían una enorme ternura y un gran amor, amor que había sido guardado desde una infancia y que ahora se permitía surgir.

-Y bien?- cuestionó Naruto sonriendo y los otros dos murmuraron excusas incomprensibles y abandonaron el salón

-Sólo lo haces para molestar cierto dobe?- el aludido volteó a ver a su novio y sonrió

-Siempre sabes cómo arruinar un momento verdad teme?- el Uchiha ladeó la cabeza y sonrió –Una vez más sabes como quitarle lo mágico al momento

-Ya, y necesitas mucho de esos momentos mágicos no?- el rubio sonrió y Sasuke depositó un beso en los labios contrarios

-No los necesito mucho si los tengo casi siempre

-Eres muy dulce

-Y a ti no te gusta lo dulce no es cierto?- Sasuke asintió y se sentó en su lugar mientras Naruto hacia un puchero y se sentaba frente a él

-No me gusta… pero por ti puedo hacer una excepción- el Uzumaki sonrió y miró a su novio sacar una laptop –Sabes me encontré con un blog muy interesante el otro día

-A Sí?- contestó Naruto restándole importancia al asunto

-Sí, me gustaría que lo vieras- Sasuke le entregó la computadora a su novio y salió del salón, no sin antes depositar un beso en la rubia cabellera.

Naruto se extrañó por el gesto y decidió mirara la pantalla; sonrió una vez que comenzó a leer y supo que alguien más había agregado recomendaciones pero no le importó, aunque lo único que le intrigaba era cómo pudo saber su contraseña

-Ese teme, es demasiado peligrosos con una computadora- el rubio dejó escapar una risa y siguió leyendo, existían varias inconsistencias, pero no podía evitarlo, había creado ese blog conforme a sus experiencias.

_Hola a todos!!!!!_

_Este es un blog creado para prevenir a todos los que se muda a un nuevo hogar, pensaba hacer un libro pero he visto que mi capacidad de síntesis no es nada buena, así que para no tener que leer un gran libro, como esos que tiene quinientas o más páginas mejor les doy una lista de recomendaciones para poder sobrevivir a su nueva localidad:_

_Nunca acepten la invitación de los vecinos a una comida, sobre todo si esa vecina se coló en su casa sin que ustedes supieran cómo._

_Nunca, pero nunca acepten ir a la comida organizada por la vecina (se coló en su casa, qué dice de ella?!) _

_Si no hicieron caso a la segunda recomendación, mantenga a los vecinos lo suficientemente alejados de su madre, se que la quieren pero está loca y acabará aceptando cualquier idea de su vecina (que es igual que ella= doble problema)_

_Si no pudieron mantener alejada a su madre es mejor que huyan de ese lugar, invente cualquier excusa, por muy tonta que les parezca de lo contrario acabarán emparejados con alguno de los hijos de los vecinos (deben ser horribles para que les tengan que buscar pareja no creen?)_

_Si acabaron emparejados consideren regresar a su antiguo hogar, no importa que ustedes deban sustentar los gastos de lo contrario se van a ver inmiscuidos en un problema mayor_

_Investiguen los antecedentes de los habitantes de la ciudad_

_Si ven alguna aglomeración de chicas, ¡HUYAN! Se podría tratar de un loco club de fans (uno que los quiere ver muertos, y otro que los desea ver emparejados)_

_Si alguno de sus profesores viste de verde, es muy probable que les hable sobre la juventud, llama, primavera y muchas ideas que probablemente no entiendan, así que sólo sonrían y asientan_

_Si uno de sus profesores lee libros no aptos para menores, manténganlo alejado del profesor más dulce de su escuela, universidad, facultad o lugar de estudios en donde se encuentren (no deben permitir que caiga en las garras del lobo)._

_Si se niegan a conocer a su prometido, novio, o persona con quien los hayan emparejado, es muy probable que ya lo hayan conocido y que además él se esté haciendo pasar por otra persona_

_Si conocen al hermano de su pareja, háganle caso cuando les diga que ya lo conocen y se llevan bien con él (sobre todo si la pareja del hermano le da un codazo y lo mira de forma asesina)_

_Busquen a su amiga que creen muerta, es muy probable que no le haya pasado nada y que además les tenga que aclarar muchas cosas_

_Conozcan a la persona con quien los han emparejado puede que se trate de un amigo que ustedes no recordaban (verdad dobe?)_

_Disfruten cada nueva aventura en la ciudad de locos en la que se encuentran, de todas formas ninguna ciudad es normal y tranquila y gracias a eso la vida no es aburrida._

_Conozcan a los antiguos amigos de su pareja y si siempre lo dejan sólo con uno de ellos pídanle a su novio(a) que se aleje de ellos (por cierto tú amigo Menma recibió un extenso correo aclarándole que estas con alguien y pidiéndole de la manera más atenta que apreciaría qe desista en sus intentos para conquistarte)._

_Si piensan que ya nada les puede sorprender, reconsidérenlo_

_Acepten de una buena vez que su madre y su amiga-vecina tenían razón al emparejarlos y mejor comiencen a disfrutar pasar el tiempo al lado de esa persona (en serio te gusta pasar el tiempo conmigo dobe?)_

_Sean amigos del hermano de su pareja, ayuda mucho cuando de molestar se trata (claro, como no es a ti a quién molesta… pero estoy seguro que Deidara sabrá cómo tranquilizarlo)_

_Sasuke, soy tu hermano y más te vale que dejes a mi novio en paz, estamos a punto de casarnos, prometo no molestarte si tu no haces que Dei se moleste conmigo y aplace la boda (Sasori no voy a permitir que pienses que lo estas ganando me eligió a mí)_

_Por favor omitan el comentario anterior, Itachi va a tener serios problemas pero este es el blog de Naruto y estoy seguro que a ustedes como lectores no les interesa los problemas ni las quejas de Sasuke e Itahi (por cierto Sasori no lee este blog, ¿cuál es el punto de escribirle algo Ita?)_

Naruto comenzó a reír y leyó los comentarios que habían dejado en su blog, nunca creyó que las personas fueran a escribir algo agradable acerca de sus recomendaciones pero había mensajes como "tu blog es genial" ó "y que debería hacer si yo quiero que me emparejen pero no lo hacen?". Aunque también había mensajes que sabía no podía responder como "Itachi por qué eres tan celoso? Ó ¿cómo le haces para soportar a un novio tan celos Dei?, ó Sasuke ¿tú eres a quien le tuvieron que encontrar pareja y por eso Naruto inició este blog?"

Suspiró, su página se había hecho comunal, y tal vez debía cambiar el título a Naruto y compañía, pero era genial que al menos las personas pudieran tomar en cuenta sus pensamientos y le consolaba la idea que él había sido el iniciador de tan exitoso blog.

El rubio decidió escribir una nueva recomendación y una vez que terminó apagó la computadora y salió con ella del salón, debía encontrar a Sasuke para enseñarle lo que había agregado y de paso para pedirle una explicación acerca de cómo había hackeado su cuenta.

_Me alegra que el blog les este ayudando a muchos y espero contestar a sus preguntas pero por ahora me gustaría agregar una recomendación:_

_Si tienen un mejor amigo(a), nunca lo olviden, porque puede y es muy probable que sea la persona con quien debe estar. Luchen por él o ella y siempre sigan a su corazón, se que suena cursi pero todos estamos destinados a una persona, sólo hace falta que abramos bien los ojos y esperemos a que él también los tenga bien abiertos._

OoOoOoOoOo

N.A.: FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lamento tanto no haber escrito nada en las vacaciones como lo había prometido, pero nunca imagine que entrar a la universidad y estar en ella fuera tan complicado. No había tenido tiempo de escribir nada, entre tareas, trabajos y exámenes me sorprende que tuviera tiempo para dormir y comer

Pues bueno espero les guste este one-shot, la verdad que la idea me surgió a las 11 de la noche y de ahí me puse a escribirlo, se que esta medio chafa pero me lo tenía que sacar de la cabeza. Bueno les agradecería que me dejara un comentario para saber que les pareció y pues si ya no nos podemos leer hasta el 2010 déjenme desearles un muy ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!! Espero este lleno de prosperidad y muy buenas cosas para ustedes y sus familias.

Les mando un beso y un abrazo!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
